Soul mates
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: new look at the crow, ex Navy Seal, kid sister dies of cancer, all down hill from there till he comes back and meets someone his soul soon longs for read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

-1Dade Walker, a Navy Seal, just arrived home, dishonorably discharged from the Navy Seals, the officers had caught him doing drugs. Dade started using when he found out that his kid sister, Serine, was diagnosed with leukemia. Two weeks later Serine was sent home from the hospital. The cancer had already spread out too far and the doctors couldn't do anything for her. Now Serine was to live out the rest of her months with family and friends. Dade had his drug use under control a month after his return. Everyday he went to see his sister and played cards and board games with her. Dade loved his sister so much, it almost killed him to see her dying at such a young age. Pictures of her were took and placed in a album for a keepsake for her brother to cling to after she was gone. One day Dade was at his mother's house to see Serine, who was now really sick, Dade knew her days of living were gone, he had a feeling it wouldn't be long now.

"Dade, I don't feel good," Serine warned him, Dade looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. Slowly he walked over and held her in his lap and pushed her hair back as his heart was breaking.

"I'm scared Dade, I don't want to die, I don't want to leave you and mommy," Serine almost crying, Dade smiled,

"Hey, its okay, there will be beautiful angels with wings of pearls, there will be other little kids to play with, and grandma and grandpa with be there, I don't want you to leave either, I wish you were well and running around and playing, but you're sick Serine, if I could save you I would but I cant, I love you Serine, just think about it as a new adventure, and its beautiful there, you wont be sick anymore," Dade letting his tears hit her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you Dade," Serine letting tears leak out of her eyes,

"Hey, you will be able to see me anytime you want, I'm going to keep you with me always," Dade trying to smile.

"I'm going to go to sleep, will you stay with me?" Serine begging him to stay with her till she passed away,

"I'm not going anywhere," Dade smiling, Serine closed her eyes,

"I love you brother, don't let mommy cry, I don't want her to be upset," Serine falling asleep slowly, finally her last breath drew,

"I love you Serine, always," Dade whispered in her ear right before she passed away. Dade slowly got up and laid her lifeless body down on the bed, he pulled the blanket over her head and walked downstairs.

"Serine just passed away, she's gone mom," Dade revealed to his mother as he leaned against the wall. Serine and Dade's mother wasn't taking it very well, she had refused to watch Serine lay there a die slowly when she couldn't do anything to save her, when she got the news she just stood there, in a daze almost, she didn't want to bury her kids, especially her youngest.

"Listen mom, Serine said that she doesn't want you to cry or be upset over this, but I've got to go now," Dade hugged his mother and left very upset.


	2. after kid sisters funeral

-1Dade didn't go to his sister's funeral, Serine's death had torn him apart. He was struggling with the feeling of her dying in his arms and not being able to do anything but to watch her last moments. The drugs and beer started taking over again, after the death of his sister he couldn't bare to look at his mother so he kept to himself and his two favorite things, drugs and beer. Dade didn't want his mother to see the mess he had become, so anytime his mother asked for his company he would always turn her down. One night some druggies broke into Dade's apartment,

"Man, you owe us a favor," one of the guys laughing,

"What favor, I've never seen you guys before," Dade drunk,

"The favor that we had asked of you," another guy laughing, the guys were just high and screwing around with him.

"What favor?" Dade slurring. Suddenly, they force fed him all the drugs in their possession, then started cutting him with their knives. Finally one of the guys stuck his knife into Dade's stomach.

"Man, it wasn't supposed to go that far," one of the guys starting to freak as he backed up, away from the other guy who had fatally wounded Dade, another guy started backing away too,

"Yeah man, we weren't suppose to kill him," the guy who had started backing away.

"Look, there is a river near by, we can tie weights on him and he will sink into the river and no one will know," the leader that was still near Dade who was just now taking his last breaths. So they took Dade and placed him on plastic in their car so the blood wouldn't get everywhere and they got in and drove him down to the river and just rolled him in the river so it wouldn't make suck a loud noise.


	3. The dream

A river was flowing, there was something floating, something rather large, it was a man, lying face-down in the river, dead. All of a sudden he rose up and started coughing, he crawled out of the river and started shaking, not from the cold, but from memories. Suddenly Adriana Connor woke up from the dream, she was at college and she looked around and found her book in her lap.

"What a dream!" she shook her head, she was about to get up but she was knocked back down with a sharp pain running through her chest, almost like her breath was stolen from her. Adriana sat back down and took deep breaths, she decided to go back to her house and take a nap before work.


	4. Dade's Back

Adriana wasn't just dreaming, it was really happening, she was having what was called a vision of Dade. At that point in time Dade had just pulled his torn body from the river and now he had started running through the woods that surrounded the river. Dade was approaching the edge of his property, his house was still intact. Dade stumbled into his place finding it just as he had left it, things thrown everywhere and his dress whites still hanging in his closet with his hat hanging on the mirror. Dade dropped to his knees, memories had rained down on him like a rain storm.

"Serine!!" Dade cried out, he rested his forehead on the floor. Finally he struggled to his feet, his place held so many pictures and memories of his kid sister. Dade loved his sister, they picked at each other all the time and when she was dying, he did everything he could to keep her from being upset. Dade walked over to the dresser and saw the pictures of him and Serine, he grew angry though he tried to take control of his anger he couldn't, he went ballistic and everything that was on the dresser he swiped off with his muscular arms and tore the pictures off the mirror.

"This cant happen to me!!" Dade falling to his knees again, holding his head, he felt his body raging, with so much hate, he held himself, holding in all the rage. A few minutes later he felt a calming come over him, slowly he pulled himself up and opened the drawer of the dresser and found some face paint that he used to paint Serine's face with. He picked the candles up from the floor when he had knocked them off the dresser and set them back on the dresser and lit them, he started to apply the face paint onto his own face. Strands of wet hair hung in his face, he threw on his trench coat and looked down to see the picture of him and Serine, it was him dressed up in his dress whites and hat and Serine before the cancer took over, she was always proud of her big brother.

"Serine," he whispered as he held the picture and before he could get angry again he put the picture back on the mirror and kissed his finger and touched the picture of Serine,

"I will make you proud, I will come back to you, then nothing will keep me from you, ever again," Dade turning around and stomping out in his combat boots and getting on his bike, tearing out of his driveway, he had to find his killers and go back where he belonged.


	5. At the Bar

Adriana woke up and got ready to go to work. Once she got to the bar Drake, another bar tender, met her outside,

"Hey, how are you?" Drake smoking a cigarette,

"I have been having this strange dream and when I wake up from these dreams I have this sharp pain in my chest," Adriana explained.

"You know I used to have those kinds of dreams, but instead of them being dreams, they actually came true, they are called…," Drake couldn't finish his sentence,

"Visions, yeah I know about them, but its really weird because its of a river and there is this guy floating in the river like he's dead but he cant be dead, he gets up out of the river and he crawls out of this river and lays there and then I wake up, what do you make of it?" Adriana confused.

"That one I don't know, that's weird, I'm usually good at identifying visions and what they mean but I need some time to thing what it could mean," Drake walking her inside. Adriana started making drinks and cleaning up the place, then Dade came in, something had drawn him to the place, he couldn't figure out what it was but he had to find out what was pulling at him so he walked up to the bar,

"Can I get some vodka," Dade putting in his order, he hid his face with his string damp jet-black hair, Drake served Dade his drink and walked over to Adriana.

"You know I thought your vision was weird but that guy over there that I just served, he is a freak!" Drake saying it a bit loud but no one could hear him but Adriana because of the band that was playing.

"Drake, be nice, you know these bikers sometimes are freaks," Adriana smiling,

"No, I'm dead serious, this guy, he's got paint all over his face like a clown of some sort," Drake whispered in a tone that Adriana could only hear. Adriana laughed and shook her head,

"Go over there if you don't believe me, you'll see what I am talking about," Drake pointing over to the guy,

"Okay," Adriana shrugged, so she walked over to Dade.

"How are you doing…" Adriana having another sharp pain, at that time Dade had a vision hit him. Drake caught Adriana before she hit the floor.

"You okay?" Drake looking at Adriana first then noticing Dade holding his head,

"I'm fine, hey man, are you okay?" Adriana still having never really got a good look at Dade,

"Yeah," Dade glancing at her, this was what was pulling him, it was the girl, Dade was never good with women, never got past the first date, he didn't know how to talk to them.

"Its you, you're the guy in my dreams, you're dead, aren't you?" Adriana seriously, Dade was nervous, he just about got choked on his drink, he sat his drink down on the bar,

"Um, can we go somewhere and talk?" Dade leaning over the bar to talk to her. Adriana really wanted to go somewhere to talk but she was working,

"Right now? I'm working," Adriana not wanting to get fired.

"Adriana, go, I'll cover you," Drake knowing how important it was to her,

"Thanks Drake," Adriana grabbing her cigarettes and motioning for Dade to follow.


	6. bar fight

"Tell me something, who exactly are you?" Adriana lighting a cigarette,

"First, could I get one of those," Dade almost chomping at the bits to snatch the cigarette out of her mouth. Adriana gave him a cigarette and a lighter. Dade lit the cigarette and gave her back the lighter,

"My name is Dade Walker and to answer your question, yes, I'm dead, something was pulling me here, I came here to find out what it was and it was you, we are connected, I just don't know how or why," Dade having a puzzled look on his face.

"You talked of a dream that you had of me, it was a vision, I noticed back in the bar, we both were hurting at the same time, you feel a pain whenever I have flashbacks," Dade strongly and seriously. Adriana finished her cigarette,

"Listen, are you going to be around here later, I get off at 4," Adriana wanting to know more about this pain and try to find out answers,

"I'm not sure, but I'll come back, you might be able to help me," Dade explained.

"Okay, well you're welcome to stay as long as you like," Adriana heading back in the bar, Dade came in, he walked around the club, just to check out everything, Adriana went back behind the bar,

"He is the guy in the visions, isn't he?" Drake curiously.

"Yeah, that's all that I can tell you right now," Adriana explained as she stood there with her back leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed and eying Dade. The band took a break but they put a CD while they took a break, Seether is what they put in, When You're Gone, was the song that started playing. Drake laughed, he saw that Adriana was staring Dade down,

"You aren't falling for the dead guy are you?" Drake smiling,

"What, no, hell no, I don't even know the guy," Adrianna making eye contact with Dade, Adriana turned away, she didn't want Dade to think she was having feelings for him already. Adriana started walking away, but suddenly sharp pain hit her chest, she was knocked to the floor onto her knees, Dade saw it happen, he ran and jumped over the bar and landed beside of Adriana.

"Hey, Adriana, just hang on, stay down," Dade afraid to touch her, afraid he would see everything from her past.

"What's going to happen?" Adriana having trouble breathing, Dade looked at Drake,

"A large blood bath is going to come, its too late to warn anybody, both of you just stay down," Dade stood up to try to see if there was anything happening, a bullet flew past him and broke glass, Dade ducked back down, he started trying to look for weapon.

"Take my knife," Adriana still trying to catch her breath, Dade took the knife from her leg sheath and gave Drake a look,

"Make sure she stays down, protect her," Dade strongly, Dade jumped up and started fighting, Adriana caught her breath,

"Give me your knife Drake," Adriana still staying out of the way.

"He told you to stay down," Drake explained,

"He isn't my father," Adriana jumping up onto the bar and running and jumped and straddled a guy and slit his throat, but in the process she had gotten shot in the shoulder. Dade glanced over at her,

"I thought I told you to stay down," Dade sternly,

"What you don't understand is that I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," Adriana harshly. Finally the fight was over,

"Adriana," Drake lying behind the bar,

"Drake," Adriana jumping over the bar,

"Dade, need some help over here," Adriana screamed out, Dade jumped over the bar. Drake was hit and dying, he had been shot several times and was getting choked on his own blood,

"Help me, Dade, we have to get him to a hospital, Drake, just hold on," Adriana trying to get him up out of the floor, Dade didn't do anything but stand there and feel sorry for Adriana, Dade bent down, he knew Drake was going to make it to the hospital.

"Adriana, it was nice working with you," Drake taking his last breaths.

"God damn it, Drake, you aren't dying on me," Adriana slapping his face, Drake was already gone,

"Damn it Drake, Dade, tell me we got all the bastards?" Adriana harshly as she stood up,

"I think some of them got away," Dade explained.

"I've got to get these bastards," Adriana grabbing her knife from Dade and having Drake's knife still in her hand.

"Adriana, I know you want to get these guys but revenge isn't the answer, Drake was killed fighting, let him die a fighter, come on, we have got to get out of here before the cops come," Dade walking away, Adriana looked at Drake,

"Goodbye Drake," Adrian running outside. Dade was already on his bike,

"Get your stuff, we'll go get some stuff from your place," Dade explained, Adriana looked at him dumbfounded,

"Don't just stand there, get your shit and get on this damn bike, now," Dade harshly. Adriana grabbed her backpack and grabbed some other stuff that she wanted, then put it on her back and got on the bike and they rode off to Adriana's place.


End file.
